The One I Gave My Heart To
by XxStarDustxX
Summary: Ryoko tries her hardest to make Tenchi see how much she loves him. But what will happen when she overhears him wit Aykea? (Trust me...don't jump to conclusions)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay... Here we go. Tenchi Muyo does not belong to me. This song does not belong to me. So don't sue! I have NO money! ;_; Oh yeah.. the following song is done by Aaliyah (may her soul rest in peace). Now enjoy the fic! P.S. You might need some tissues!  
  
  
  
The One I Gave My Heart To  
  
by: Star Fox ^^.  
  
  
  
Ryoko sighed and looked down from her perch. The Sakura tree had lost all it's petals. It had cried probably her final tear. Just like her.  
  
//How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.//  
  
Ryoko had remembered earlier that night. She had thought Tenchi had loved her and wanted to be with her. She was dressed in her best and finally confront him with her feelings. Washu had thought it right, and so did Yosho. They KNEW Tenchi loved her.... She learned that he didn't the hard way.  
  
//If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?  
  
How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?//  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi were on the couch. His arm around her.They probably thought that no one was there. That no one would know till they were ready to tell them. Tenchi had whispered something into Ayeka's ear and she giggled softly. Ryoko decided for the best that she would remain unseen, so she could find out the truth.  
  
//How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?  
  
Tell Me........\\  
  
Tenchi then kissed her softly. "Tenchi.." Ayeka said slowly, "Do you really love me? Your not playing with my emotions, right?" "I would never, my princess." Tenchi then bite her ear playfully. She continued to giggle."Tenchi, how will we tell the others?" "Not now Ayeka, right now, all I want is to be with you in my arms, right now all I want is you, and only you. I want no one else."  
  
//How Could You Be So Cold To Me? When I Gave You Everything.  
  
All My Love, All I Had Inside.  
  
How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?\\  
  
"TENCHI!" Ryoko screamed, her eyes filling with tears. The happy couple turned around and noticed Ryoko. They paled realizing what they had just said.Tenchi quickly jumped over the chair and ran towards Ryoko. "Ryoko.. I'm.." He grabbed onto her arm and she pushed him away. "Get away from me, you bitch." She punched him dead in the jaw makeing him release her. "That will teach you...to play with my emotions!" With that she vanished, leaving Ayeka to care for Tenchi.  
  
//How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?  
  
I Thought We Had Forever.  
  
I Cant Understand.  
  
How Could The One I Shared My Dreams With, Take My Dreams From me?\\  
  
Ryoko had been in the Sakura tree, crying her eyes out, ever since then. She had many times heard her name being screamed out. But she didn't answer. She had nothing to go back to. All she wanted to remember was when Tenchi had told her that he had loved her, he really did, he had even kissed her, or at least, he was makeing it obvious. Everything had been lost. The moment gone. Her heart had been forever broken.  
  
//How Could The Love That Brought Such Pleasure, Bring Such Misery?  
  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? Somebody Tell Me Please.  
  
If You Love Me, How Could You Do That To Me?  
  
Tell Me........\\  
  
She couldn't live in this world anymore. She just couldn't live on knowing she had given everything to one man and he had thrown it away as if it was nothing. She had to plan. To think of a way. She could always return to her life in space. But Ayeka would have her found. It wouldn't be hard for her. What could she do?  
  
//How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?  
  
How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?  
  
I Thought We Had Forever.  
  
I Cant Understand\\  
  
They were still searching for her. Maybe if she asked the tree nicely, Funaho would kill her with the last of her power. But then Katsuhito would die as well, she didn't want that. She wiped away an invisible tear. "Those memories..they were so good for me. I thought it was possible the thing they called love. The people in the movies who were so in love, they even died for one another." She then turned and said a pray to the stars in the sky "Stars in heaven, bear witness to this day." The stars glittered in response.  
  
//How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?\\  
  
"Today, my final day in this universe, this realm, I want you to know that I loved Tenchi with all my heart and soul. And this day, I have died, protecting this love with all my heart. And it will never die." Ryoko slowly rose towards the sky and flew around. One last time. She closed her eyes, and the gem on her wrist vanished. "Now.... the stage is set. Let the play begin."  
  
~*~  
  
Washu was worring. She could no longer contact Ryoko. Neither could Ryo- Ohki. Either she was about to do something drastic, or had left, leaving no trace. Washu prayed to the heightest heavens, that her little girl would live on.  
  
She had some how known that it was Tenchi and Ayeka's fault. They had been seen together by Ryoko, probably doing more than talking. Washu knew, that that was the WORST way to see that you were not choosen by someone. Washu was going to hurt both of them in the worst way when this was done. She swore to it. She would.  
  
Something triggered off inside of Washu's head and she looked in the sky. There she saw a figure stop and look below her. Then slowly she began to give way and start to fall. "Oh, god....no...NOOOO." Washu ran as fast as she could to the place where she saw where the figure look like she would land. She had a long way to go.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryoko thought it the perfect way. She couldn't explode, couldn't just stab herself. And plus, she wanted the death to be slow. She could sense all of her power drain from her. Including flight. She slowly began to fall. It would be a while since she went very high to insure thier would be NO survival. And at head first, she knew she wouldn't make it.  
  
//How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?  
  
How Could The One I Was So True Too Just Tell Me Lies?\\  
  
So this was it. This was the end. Her journey had been over. Battles lost and won. Everything had felt like a dream. A dream that would never end. Her very own dream. She had waited so long...So very long. She suddenly saw Washu running to the spot were she would land. She wouldn't make it. Ryoko would hit the land first. Suddenly Ryoko hit the earth, head first, at a very fast rate. She closed her eyes, as she said her very lost thoughts. Washu, mom, I loved you so much I really did, you too Ryo-Ohki, you were family. Everyone was. I'll miss you too. Even you Ayeka, and even more...you my Tenchi, the Tenchi that I will always love. The last thing she heard, was Washu's heart wrenching sobs.  
  
//How Could The One I Gave My Heart To.....  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To....  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?  
  
Tell Me........\\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So tell me what did you think? This song, I think, matched the mood of the story. To bad it couldn't have been a video, and if it was... Why don't I remember it? Reviews ARE welcomed. Even bad reviews. But if your gonna Flame, or wanna Flame, THEN DON'T! I can't stand people who do that. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. If I get enough reivews telling me to include A sequel, I will. But it'll feature Ryoko's funeral. Hoped you enjoyed reading it, cause I enjoyed writeing it. Later people!  
  
----------- Star Fox 


	2. Washu's Goodbye?

A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of TOIGMHT. Alright first and foremost, I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or any related characters. Second, this song is not mine. It belong's to Boyz II Men and thier record peeps. The title is It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. It's really sweet. Also thank you for your really nice reviews you guys! This story is in Washu's POV. Once again, you might need some more tissues! P.S. This WAS not easy to write! Everytime I got an idea, someone had to go on the computer. Then I lost my idea. A BAD case of the annoieing and writers block mixed together ;-;  
  
The One I Gave My Heart To.  
  
By: Star Fox  
  
Chapter 2: Washu's Good-Bye  
  
Washu sat next to the tombstone of her daughter. It had been a few months after the Burial and spring was here. They had placed Ryoko underneath the Cheery Blossoms. The house seemed so quite now, without Ryoko. Tenchi and Ayeka would be married soon. They couldn't let Ryoko's death get in the way of thier happiness.  
  
How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
  
The good times that made us laugh  
  
Outweighed the bad.  
  
Washu was still planing her revenge. She know she shouldn't but, It would make her feel better. And MAYBE she might stop staring at old photos of Ryoko as a little girl. Wash continued to write something down in a notebook. It was so much easier to think out here in the sunshine. Here, the memories didn't seem so bad.  
  
*I thought we'd get to see forever  
  
But forever's gone away  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday*  
  
'Come on Washu! Think! You've got a group to teach tomarrow!' Washu had taken up tutoring some kids at a junior high school science class. She thought it would take her mind off of everything that happened. It had all seemed like yesturday.  
  
*I don't know where this road  
  
Is going to lead.  
  
All I know is where we've been *  
  
Washu blew up some blossoms that had fallen onto her notebook. Instead of writing down her lesson plans, like a good tutor should, she found herself writing lyrics to one of her favorite songs. Washu had also taken up watching other dimensions (A/N: Anime to us human people). Thier pains seem to relate so much to hers. She had even taken up watching the events of one of the dimensions. Washu took a deep breath. Someting had to come to her!  
  
*And what we've been through  
  
If we get to see tomorrow  
  
I hope it's worth the wait  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday*  
  
Suddenly, a little light when off in Washu's head. She'd call and cancel ever coming back to them. She had to plans. She wouldn't create another Ryoko, she wouldn't and she knew she couldn't. But, she needed something to keep her company. Then she membered that Sailor Moon dimension. She could always create herself a cat and it's companion to keep us company. She needed someone to talk to...for now.  
  
*And I'll take with me the memories  
  
To be my sunshine after the rain*  
  
Washu smiled. She had also found something to use against Tenchi and Ayeka. But she'd wait till after the honeymoon. She didn't want to ruin it for them. But they would still deserve whatever they got. Washu looked at the tombstone. She could swear she saw something. She shurgged it off and placed her notebook down. She smelt the air, it smelt so sweat this season.  
  
*It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday  
  
And I'll take with me the memories*  
  
Washu looked over at the grey piece of slab. She took out a permant maker and wrote down the lyrics to a song called "Blue" which she had found over the internet. How times had changed since last fall! Everyone was so different. But one thing wasn't different, Washu still wanted to be a mother figure to Ryoko, dead OR alive. Washu looked towards the sky and something caught her eye. All she could see were someone's wings. They were sitting into the tree right next to her. Washu slowly leaned back against her own tree. The person had never taken thier eye's off the sky.  
  
*To be my sunshine after the rain  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday*  
  
'Maybe...I don't need to say good-bye to my Lil Ryoko just yet. After all, you never know what could happen' Washu thought. She looked back up to the person in the tree. The person was fully visable to her. Washu broke out into a soft smile. The person looked down at her and chuckled. The sun was quickly rising when Washu looked up at the woman again and kept her eyes there. The stars were shining happily. "So, my lil Ryoko, even you need wings in heaven, huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ending Notes: Finally! It is completed! =) I'm not sure if I like this ending or not. I might change it later. But still, IT'S FINALLY DONE! *Does her little happy dance* Look forward to another upcoming fic, but BEWARE! It's not T/R, it's still about Ryoko though. It's Ryoko/? You'll have to read to find out. See you people around sometime! 


End file.
